With the ever-increasing prevalence of wireless communications, efficient techniques for signal processing associated with such communications are of great importance. Several emerging wireless communication standards such as WiMax and LTE (Long Term Evolution) have been gaining in prominence, and radio frequency (RF) transceivers are used to transmit OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) and SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) signals to support such standards. FIG. 1 is an illustration of a typical wireless communication system. A transmitter provides a signal to a transmit antenna 104, which transmits the signal over a channel 106, which may include air. A receive antenna 108 receives the signal and provides it to a receiver 110 for processing. Antennas 104 and 108 may be considered as part of the transmitter and receiver, respectively, in some configurations. Processing that occurs at transmitter 102 prepares an input signal, e.g., by modulating data and preparing the signal for RF transmission. In a typical direct conversion transmitter implementation, a local oscillator (LO) signal is tuned to match a desired RF signal that is intended for transmission, so that the baseband quadrature signal is converted directly to RF. At baseband, digital-to-analog conversion and various other processing stages generate noise and distortion. Filter circuits are commonly provided to address such noise and distortion prior to signal transmission.